Audio and video media content, such as music and movies, is becoming increasingly available in various digital forms, such as in electronic files stored on optical storage (e.g. CDs and DVDs) or magnetic storage (e.g., hard disks). The digital content provides both high quality of reproduction and convenient access for users. Another benefit of digital content is that it is typically easy to create a high quality copy of the content. Users enjoy accessing the digital content through various devices in multiple locations. However, content owners are often concerned with uncontrolled and unauthorized copying and resulting potential problems, such as piracy.